Love Conquers All
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: A one shot story of William & Julia celebrating Valentine's Day in South America. Set in before Season 12, enjoy!


Another one to honor William & Julia's anniversary! Enjoy!

….

(Lima, Peru, South America; 1906)

William and Julia are enjoying their trip in South America, which was to renew their marriage and also like a second honeymoon. It was a beautiful and warm outside since it was summer in the South, while Canada was dealing with the cold winter weather. Since it was such a beautiful day outside and it was February 14th, Valentine's Day, William suggested a picnic dinner, on Rimac River, up from the road from their hotel room and suggested they would bike there. Julia thought that was a wonderful idea since she bought a Valentine's gift for both of them. William also bought a special Valentine's gift for just the both of them and one for their new house that would go perfect with the picnic.

As they were getting ready, William noticed that Julia put on her camisole, then her shirt and skipped the corset; "Mrs. Murdoch, being scandalous are we?" he said and approached her.

Being flirty, "why, yes, I am Detective" she says and smiles

That line triggered a memory in both of them when they were investigating a woman's death in Lake Ontario, where she took off her stockings in broad daylight, in front of people.

Julia wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "I'm not going to wear any stockings, either" and kisses the most sensitive part of his neck which makes him moan like crazy.

"You are definitely, being scandalous, young lady" he says with a smile and they both laugh

But truth be told, William thought it quite sexy when she was being scandalous, only if other men weren't around to see her beautiful curves and legs.

They finished getting ready, packed the rest of their bag and picnic basket and headed out to the door. They got outside and walked to the bikes they rented and fastened their bag on Julia's bike and the picnic basket on William's bike and got on their bikes and began cycling.

(Rimac River)

When they got to the river, no one was around which they were surprised by how warm it was outside. They got off their bikes and placed them against two trees, unfastened their bag and picnic basket and walked to the shoreline.

Julia took out the picnic blanket from their bag and put it on the ground; they both sat down on the blanket, took off their shoes, hats, and jackets, and William also loosened his tie.

They laid on the blanket on their backs for a bit when William sat up and leaned on his elbow looking down at Julia, whose eyes were close.

"Julia, are you awake?'

She smile, "I am, just listening to the sound of the river"

"Hmm, so what was the Valentine's gift, you got us?"

Julia opened her eyes, while laughing and sat up and opened the bag again and pulled out some swimsuits.

"Julia, did you buy these, here?"

She gives him his swimsuit, I did, and "they weren't very expensive and because we are tourists, got a great deal on them"

"So, what about your gift, Detective?"

William leans over and gives her a kiss, "later, let's go, swimming"

Julia gave William his swimsuit, got up looked around to make sure no one was around and both began undressing and got into their suits.

William took Julia's hand and they walked into the stream, which wasn't too cold or too warm, just perfect. Since the water only went too Julia's chest and William's stomach and crouched down and held on to each other, while kissing.

While kissing Julia felt William's arousal rubbing against her knee, "something's touching me" she looks down and smiles, "are you excited, detective, or do you have a magnifying glass in your swimsuit"

William laughs, "Julia" and kisses her

They got out of the water got and out of their suits and put on their clothes and began unpacking their dinner William had made for them, peanut butter sandwiches.

"William…sandwiches" she said with a smile

"I thought it was appropriate, and one for a part of our Valentine's gift, I bought this two days ago when we were in the market" he says and pulls out a little statue

Julia is shocked, "is that…Apu Inti?"

William smiles, "yes I found it, the other day in the market. I knew how fascinating it was too learn about it in the museum tour, I asked the tour guide where I would be able to purchase a small one for a decoration for the new house and he said the market. Do you like it?'

Julia shakes her head, "no"

William with a disappointed look, "oh"

Julia laughs, and grabs his hand, "I love it"

William laughs and puts the statue back in the basket, gave Julia her sandwich and grabbed his sandwich and ate them.

While eating Julia noticed how cool and dark it got out and figured it couldn't be no more than 6:30 pm and looked up at the sky.

"William, look" she says and points

He looks up and notices how dark the clouds were and it began thundering and lightning. They rushed to pack up their basket and bag and fastened them to their bikes. They began cycling as fast as they could as the wind picked and it started pouring rain and hail. As Julia was biking she screamed that she could barely see but William couldn't hear.

When a tree got it by lighting fell down on the ground in front of Julia, when William shouted at her "Julia, look out!" and she went over the tree and over the handle bars, landed what it seemed head first.

William stopped his bike, got off it and dropped it on the ground and ran over to her, "Julia!" She wasn't moving, and his heart stopped, but as he began running faster toward her, he saw her move.

"Julia, Julia, are you alright?!" he says as he approaches her and sees her eyes weren't open.

He caresses her head, when she opens her eyes, "Julia…" she hears him but it echo's through the thunder, "are you alright?"

She nods and he helps her up, she looks around wondering what had happened.

"lightning strike the tree in front of you, and you didn't stop in time"

They looked at her bike which was in bad shape and couldn't be ridden, and the storm was getting more intense. They unfastened the bag from her bike and fastened onto his bike, and he got out the blanket and wrapped it around her not only to keep her from the cold but he saw through her shirt which was making with aroused.

He helped her onto his bike and pulled it along, but with the rain so heavy William could barely see.

"Julia, we'll need to find shelter"

Julia nodded while shivering

As William was pulling his bike he noticed an abandoned barn, "Julia this will have to do, is that ok?"

Julia shivering like crazy nodded again; and he help her off the bike and into the barn and saw a lamp and lucky enough he had matches in the picnic basket. He lit up the lamp and helped Julia on a haystack, "Julia, are you ok?"

She nodded and he said, "ok, I'm just going to get the rest of the stuff and bring it in"

She nodded again and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As he was walking he was wondering why she wasn't talking, or if she had a concussion, his conclusion came to an answer as he heard her vomit.

He grabbed his bike, and pushed it into the barn and notice a fireplace in the corner and had an idea to make a fire.

He found some wood and hay beside the fireplace and grabbed the matches and made a little fire. As he blew on it, it got bigger and more intense which was perfect since the barn was quite cold. He found a bench and pulled it over towards the fire and took off his shirt and pants and hung them over the bench to get them dried.

Half an hour went by and Julia didn't say a word and William was so concerned. Did she lose her memory or why she wasn't talking?

He approached her very slowly scared she would run but she just stayed there on the haystack.

He sat beside her and asked her some questions, "Julia, do you know, who I am?"

She nods, "William, my husband" she whispers

"yes, do you know where you are?"

"in Lima, Peru"

"good, may I help you out of your wet clothes?"

She nodded and he undid her blouse, and skirt, he was so thankful she wasn't wearing her corset, because wet ones are hard to get off.

Only in their undergarments under the blanket, on the ground by the fire, William breaks the silence, "why, were you so quiet, Julia, after you fell of your bike? Were you in shock or did you forget your memory?"

"I was in shock but…" Julia began crying, "oh, William"

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave you, never again"

"I saw Mary…" she says with tears in her eyes

"what do you mean?"

"after I fell off my bike, I saw her; she was with your mother I believe in a forest along a stream. She turned and smiled at me. She was so beautiful, your mother too, I can't believe how much you look like your mother"

"It was a sign, Julia that she was at peace with her grandmother, the person we named her after"

She caresses his cheek, "you're right, William, our little Mary was at peace"

They cuddled together for a while, when Julia asked William, "oh, William when I fell over the bike, did I break Apu Inti?"

William looked at her, "I didn't even check"

He grabs the bag and looks in and it was alright, but William remembered it was wrapped around the blanket so it indeed survived the fall.

"William can you check to see if my blouse is dry?"

He goes over to the bench of clothes and it was still quite damp, but his shirt was fully dry and grabbed it and gave it to her. She took off her camisole and bloomers and gave them to William to put on the bench and put on his shirt.

"there much better"

William smiles as he takes off his undershirt, since it was quite damp, but left his underwear on.

They sat down and cuddled together again when William noticed a scratch on Julia's knee from the fall but she gave him a kiss, "I'll live"

They sat in silence looking at the fire with William's arm around her and Julia's head on his shoulder, when she breaks the silence, "William?"

They look at each other their eyes both filled with love, "after I told you to get out where did you go?"

William looked at the fire and took a breather, "I went to Hodge's bar, order a whisky, but didn't even drink it. I just was processing what had happened the last two days, when I heard 2 drunks were harassing me, and Hodge told them to settle down. One got up and bumped me and I grabbed him from his shirt and face planted him on the bar and threw him on the floor."

Julia shocked, "you did that?"

"I did, I think I broke the man's nose and chipped his tooth"

Julia trying to hold back a laugh, "oh"

William nodded, "then I was about to take a sip, when this guy beside me just talked and talked. He had been promoted and was upset he didn't have anyone to share the promotion with, but also was looking for his wife. My detective instinct in me, said I needed to help him"

Julia caressed his cheek, "because you're such a loyal man, who can't stay away from a mystery"

William nodded, "we searched a whole bunch of places, until we went to Markham, found some lodging and we talked. He said _"you must be married to hell of a woman"_, I agreed with him. But during the talk, it made me realized I was still madly in love with you" he said with tears is his eyes.

"But, William, why didn't you not call me?"

"I didn't think you would pick up and I didn't think you would let me into the suite"

"I was scared, William for you and was so mad, but during the investigation we were dealing with I looked at my office and I saw a flashback of you and me. It made me realize I was still in love with you and so lost."

He looks at her, "I was lost too. But when I was helping the man, it turns out he was using me and the wife was running away from him because he was abusive to her. Even though I helped him, I still couldn't come home, so I went back to Hodge's bar, and Hodge called the station to inform them where I was and George told me he had proposed to Miss Bloom, but she said no"

"oh, how awful for George"

"I felt that too, but he said he was sort of relieved, that he figured out she wasn't the one. He was basically told me if you find the one, wouldn't just give up the person. I told him I don't think she will take me back, and I said the wrongs things at the wrong time. But he said maybe you can comprise because she's the one for you, you know it, I know it. After that I paid for my whiskey I didn't even drink and walked home."

Julia looked at him in tears, "during that time, the Inspector found me and told me I wasn't thinking straight and not too do anything drastic…I was going to head to my lawyers to ask for divorce papers, but after talking to him, I headed for the travel agency and got the ticket to Paris"

William rubbed his forehead and brought his knee up, while Julia still had her head on his shoulder, he gave her a kiss on the head and she looked up at him with a smile.

He smiled back, "when I got home, Julia and saw you, I wanted to just go and hug and kiss you, but I knew you were still mad at me. But when I saw the bags on the couch, my heart fell into my stomach and asked if you were leaving, I wanted to beg you to stay but I knew you probably wouldn't. I felt so nauseous at the moment but had to tell you I was so sorry and that yes we have differences and beliefs but it doesn't matter because I love you, no matter what" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, William" with tears in her eyes she gave him a kiss and he kissed her back passionately. They continued kissing when she moved her leg over and straddled him. They looked at each other with such love and passion and continued kissing, when William reached for the button of his shirt that she was still wearing and popped it open revealing her breast which he caressed with his hand. Julia reached her hand down toward his underwear and pulled on the hemline revealing his manhood. She sat up a bit and settled down on it and which made them moan and sigh of pleasure and made passionate love.

Afterwards they laid in bliss when Julia asked him, "William?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you had another Valentine's present, what it is?"

"Oh, just one moment" he gets up and Julia sees the scratch marks on his back from their powerful lovemaking and laughed

"My goodness, Detective, I am sorry if it hurts"

He smiles at her and says, "it doesn't"

He opens the basket and pulls out a bottle of Absinthe and two glasses and brings it over to her.

"William" she says

"Mrs. Murdoch, will you care to have a drink with me?"

She smiles, "I'd be delighted"

They pour the liquid into their glasses and drink until William says, "man I am still disappointed no fairy"

"Disappointed, we definitely can't have that" and leans over and kisses him which turns into passionate kissing and they begin to make love again.

During the lovemaking, Julia began sobbing and William was so concerned, but she grabbed a handful of his hair and bit his neck knowing it would leave a love bite and that she had reached her climax. Still holding on and crying, William comforted her and reassured her that they were together."

After she started to calm down she looked at him, "promise we, William, you will never leave me again"

He caresses her cheek, "I vow and promise and I will never ever leave you again. Yes we have our ups and downs but…"

"Our love conquers all" she said

William nodded, "indeed, love conquers all"

The End


End file.
